prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dramatic Dream Team
Dramatic Dream Team, better known by its initials DDT or its logo reading D2T, is a Japanese professional wrestling promotion founded in 1997 by Sanshiro Takagi. It became one of the top names in Japanese indy wrestling by creating a unique Sports Entertainment style with a Japanese puroresu flair to the matches. DDT produced Pay-Per-View digests of its product for DirectTV between late 1999 to 2003 after which they finally got an hour's timeslot on Samurai TV, Japan's premier sports channel which shows a lot of professional wrestling from both Japan and the United States. The cards' matches tend to be a mix of Japanese lucharesu, semi-worked shoot-style, hardcore brawling and comedy matches. DDT is in many ways a parody of American pro wrestling, particularly World Wrestling Entertainment, using over-the-top gimmicks (most notably Danshoku Dino) as well as unique match types including a hardcore match in a campsite (which featured use of bottle rockets as weapons), an "Office Deathmatch" (where the ring was set up to resemble a section of an office building, complete with cubicle walls and computers), and a "Silence Match" (where wrestlers were forbidden to make loud noises, resulting in slow-motion chops and punches and featuring the commentary team speaking in a faux-whisper). Championships DDT currently has 5 recognized championships, the top titles being the KO-D (King of DDT) championships. Active *DDT KO-D Openweight Championship *DDT KO-D Tag Team Championship *DDT KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship *DDT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship *DDT Extreme Division Championship Inactive *DDT Jiyugaoka Six-Person Tag Team Championship Union Pro *Union Max Championship *Union Fly to Everywhere World Championship *World Aipoke Championship Sub-Brands & Sister Promotions DDT runs several sub-brands and offshoots, regularly experimenting with the different ways wrestling can be done and presented. *Union Pro Wrestling is the revived version of the notorious indy sleaze promtions from the early 1990s and is now run by Shuji Ishikawa. It is the most consistent of the sub-brands when it comes to running shows. *Hard Hit is more of a stand up worked shoot style hybrid using rounds and a points system for its matches. *MUSCLE began as Muscle Sakai’s parody of HUSTLE but since then has gained a life of its own and is now about whatever crazy idea Sakai thinks of at the time. *Cruiser’s Game focuses on high flying wrestlers and is handled by MIKAMI. *BOYZ feature handsome wrestlers from around the indy scene and is kept under the watchful eye of Johnny Edojima, who is played by Danshoku Dino. *New Beijing Pro Wrestling features DDT wrestlers doing Chinese parodies of other promotions and is run by Choun-Shiryu. *Tokyo Women's Wrestling is a promotion that was created to train and nurture new female wrestlers. Although being run by DDT, unlike most of the other sub-brands and offshoots, Tokyo Women's Wrestling remains separate from DDT and its other brands. *Yago Pro was a sub-brand that to date existed for a single night and was run by Yoshiaki Yago. Logos Dramatic Dream Team.png External links *http://www.ddtpro.com - Official DDT website *http://www.wrestling-titles.com/japan/ddt/ - Title history of all DDT championships *http://representingpuroresu.wordpress.com/ddt/ - Puroresu Representin': Dramatic Dream Team (DDT) * Profile Category:Dramatic Dream Team Category:Japanese wrestling promotions Category:Promotions